hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 28 (Inside and outside)
Inside and outside is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE gets spots on her skin because of eating chocolate. *CHARLI puts imaginary dots and spots everywhere. *TIM makes a dinosaur skeleton of cookware and makes music with the bones. *CHARLI digs for dinosaur bones. *NATHAN looks for the perfect place to rest. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *CHARLI plays the hula hoop. *KATHLEEN turns her cupboards into a mouth and a tummy, Jup Jup makes Kathleen believe that the wall has come alive. *CHARLI rubs her tummy round and taps her head at time. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who can't stop tapping, being heard by Kellie and Tim. Gallery Kellie S1 E28.png Charli S1 E28 1.png Tim S1 E28.png Charli S1 E28 2.png Nathan S1 E28.png Charli's ABC.png Charli S1 E28 3.png Kathleen S1 E28.png Charli S1 E28 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E28.png Trivia *This is the first episode that the segments except Sharing Stories were played just by their owners without any help. *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play Spots on my face, on my arms on my knees Spots on my skin, it's my tummy telling me Not to eat certain things Not to eat certain things. Spot, spot, spot, dot, dot, dot Pat the skin till I hit the spot Pat up here, pat down there You can't miss them, they're everywhere. Spots on my face, on my arms on my knees Spots on my skin, it's my tummy telling me Not to eat certain things Not to eat certain things. ;Body move #01 Spot, spot, spot, dot, dot, dot Dot the air and you hit the spot Dot up here, dot down there You can't miss them, they're everywhere. Spot, spot, spot, dot, dot, dot Dot the air and you hit the spot Dot up here, dot down there You can't miss them, they're everywhere. Spot, spot, spot, dot, dot, dot Dot the air and you hit the spot Dot up here, dot down there You can't miss them, they're everywhere. ;Making music I've got music in my bones They go tap, tap, tap They go click, click, click They go clack, clack, clack I've got tapper and a-clappers bones Clicking and a-clacker bones There's music in my bones Come and dance with me. I've got music in my bones They go tap, tap, tap They go click, click, click They go clack, clack, clack I've got tapper and a-clappers bones Clicking and a-clacker bones There's music in my bones Come and dance with me. ;Body move #02 Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw. Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw. Digging for treasure Wider and deeper Over the shoulder we throw Make the hole wider Make the hole deeper Over the shoulder we throw. ;Shapes in space Which way is the best? How best can I fit here? Scrunch down to fit inside I stretch from toes to ears. Which way is the best? How best can I fit here? Scrunch down to fit inside I stretch from toes to ears. Which way is the best? How best can I fit here? Scrunch down to fit inside I stretch from toes to ears. ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Body move #03 We're doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? We're doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? We're doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? ;Puzzles and patterns What goes in must come out Food goes in and moves roundabout In my mouth and down to my tummy Food is good and food is yummy. What goes in must come out Food goes in and moves roundabout In my mouth and down to my tummy Food is good and food is yummy. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories When my feet dance with me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet. When my feet dance with me I always feel so happy There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet It's like they sing when they tap A-ring ding ding, a-slap slap slap There's nothing quite like dancing feet, dancing feet, dancing feet. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Episodes that segments are played without other's help Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about allergies Category:Ep about skin Category:Ep about cream Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about mouths Category:Ep about tummies Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about rubbing Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about chocolate